Lament of the Highborne
by Iraoftheseven
Summary: Seliela only sees her old life in shards like glass breaking. She lives a new life serving her master, because what else is there? Especially with her thirst for Arcane replaced by something darker and more powerful. ocxoc Arthasxoc kinda re writing
1. Prelude

A/N: Okay this story is about my blood elf hunter who becomes a death knight. Not really any pairings except with another blood elf rogue named Vynlan. ocxoc I guess you could say. There will be some small thing between Arthas and Seliela but nothing major a lich King doesn't seem very romantic I would think.

Disclaimer: Might as well get it out of the way. I do not own anything except my characters and some of the plot.

Prelude

Seliela got up from her position on the cold granite floor, or was it marble? She wasn't sure, she was dressed in a black robe her long white hair falling behind her back. She stood fully on shaky legs her eyes looking around, in front of her she saw a man in silver armor covered in skulls.

His eyes were a bright blue and stared at her emotionlessly. She felt something in the core of her being. Something drawing her to this…man? No he wasn't man, he was her master. The Lich king. She cocked her head in interest and looked around unsure of herself. "Your will is not your own," The Lich king said to her. "You will serve me now Seliela and become my champion. You last life has no meaning to you know, now kneel to your master."

Seliela dropped to one knee lowering her head to her master. Her core cried out for her to submit to the lich king's will. Her last life was barely there, she couldn't even really feel the arcane magic that used to consume her, the addiction to it. Now all she felt was dark power radiating from her core, strong magic. She was one of the wilderness she remembered that. She was a hunter; she had a black raptor as a companion and her old lover? She was a master of bow and sword and was a champion of Silvermoon, how was she turned into this?

"Go to our weapon smith and learn to fashion a sword," the Lich king said while smirking at his newest death knight, one he had hope would succeed from his reports she was a champion of Silvermoon and an amazing fighter. Now she belonged to him, she would fight for him as his champion. He actually hoped she would become on of his greatest. "He will tell you what to do from here on," Arthas said with a smirk.

"As you command, my master, "Seliela said and waited for his dismissal. She got up and walked away to fined the weapon smith. Now she would relearn everything. As his Death knight. She would serve her master for everything about her craved her submission to him. The dark magic radiating to him. It felt so weird and binding, her last life as fragments and her new "life" as a new beginning? She wasn't so sure, she guessed she would go with the flow for now. She would be loyal to the man who created her and stopped the addiction.

Even as a child she felt the thirst for the arcane everything was calling for it. As a child she survived the attack on the sunwell. Her parents died, but she did not remember their faces or any feeling of love, she felt nothing, but a desire to serve her master and slaughter humans. It was so strange to feel so empty yet so complete.


	2. Proving yourself worthy

Chapter 2

Prove yourself worthy

Seliela stared at her opponent, she had to prove herself worthy. All of these were unworthy disciples and if she killed one in fair combat she would became a true disciple and be taught the Death knight arts. "Kill the disciple," the giant of a blacksmith said to her. "They will get there armor and blade and you will fight them with yours, you kill them and you will be taught with the rest. Fist you have to prove self worthy by killing one of the unworthy. If you die they become worthy again. Good luck, blood elf."

She picked up her sword, a jagged one covered in blue runes, but glowing white from enchanting it with more runes. "Let's do it," she said coldly. After a few minutes getting ready a disciple stood before her. A Human one, with long dark brown hair and glowing blue eyes. He sneered at her. "I will prove myself worthy," the disciple said and picked up his sword. She clashed swords with him. He mostly used brute strength and aggression, no true skill.

She dodged and slid away with a poise and grace worthy of her race, elves were slender and quick. They weren't over aggressive fighters. They mostly relied on wit and cunning. They have survived for thousands of years. Not like these short lived humans. She sneered at him and cut behind his knee caps bringing him to his knees with a cry of pain. While the human blood tainted the ground she looked around and saw the Lich King watching her.

A lot of people were, apparently her fight was interesting but she couldn't figure out why. _'Kill him he is unworthy,' _a voice drifted through her mind. _'Prove yourself as my champion.' _ She closed her eyes as she heard his voice in her mind. She looked around once more locking eyes with the blacksmith; he was smirking at her with pride.

The rush died down and she heard the other disciples and workers cheering, for her. She looked down at the human. He was crying out in pain while his arteries and tendons were hanging out behind his leg, he obviously tried to get up for his legs were bleeding worse and the bone was even more cracked.

She pointed her sword at his neck. "Prepare to die, Human," she said coldly and walked to his side. Bringing her sword up she prepared to cut off his head. She smirked down at his quivering form taking joy in his pain and cut off his head watching the blood leak to the floor and taint the ground. After that everyone cheered but went back to their own jobs and missions.

"You did great young one," the blacksmith said. "You have proven self worthy. I haven't seen our Master this impressed since Dorian. No wonder he wanted you for his army. You will go far young one." Seliela looked up at him with no emotion.

"Why was my fight so interesting?" Seliela asked simply in return. She never really talked much unless she really had too.

"That human was one of the best fighters," the blacksmith explained. "A human warrior rash and of good skill, when he became a disciple he was hand chosen by the great Lich Kel'Thuzad. He was considered the best until he became unworthy by our master." Seliela looked up at him, so Liches could choose who they wanted as death Knights.

"Who chose me?" Seliela asked while walking with him to get her new mission. The blacksmith observed her. She was quick and very observant, as one would expect from the second in command of the ranger general.

"Our Master, the Lich King chose you," He explained. "You are his champion that is why everyone took an interest in this fight to see how an untrained disciple could do against a disgraced Death knight." Seliela looked up at him again, the fight was stacked she could tell that much.

"I was supposed to fight the Human wasn't I?" She asked and the Blacksmith looked at her again, she was very smart and quick on her feet. A hunter of great skill and power. That was what they said about her and he could see why his master wanted her as his champion. She would really go far if she could stay on her toes and serve loyally.

"You are really observant," The blacksmith replied with a smirk. "Yes, Our master wanted to see how you would do and from his response he was impressed. Him and Kel'Thuzad made a bet of whose Champion was better. Obviously our Master has won. It is almost time for you to pick a style of study. The three are Unholy, blood, and frost."

"I have read up on it," She said while looking up at him. "I know the talents but I don't want to focus on just one. I would like to learn both blood and Unholy." The talents of blood and Unholy reminded her of the darker version of her Hunter skills and she would never stray from such skills. She was trained as a hunter from the beginning of her life.

"It is possible to duel class," The blacksmith explained. "Just be sure you know what you are doing the last to try duel classing was destroyed because he became too weak." Seliela nodded and went off to study her skills. She had to learn quickly and go off into the battle field. Her...heart? No she had no heart now...her family and home meant nothing to her. She only wanted this darker magic and to serve her lord.

Eventually she learned all she needed for her abilities. She was able to go down into the plaguelands now and help her master. After studying she had to go meet Dorian who would be her commander for now. It has been weeks since she was first created and now it was time to prove herself in battle.


End file.
